Reaching You
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Les chemins se croisent, les destins se frôlent. Emma se décide enfin à prendre sa destinée en main. 4x01 Swan Queen.


**Disclamer : la série ne m'appartient pas. Once Upon a Time appartient à la ABC.**

**Un deuxième petit OS aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Emma avait fait la bourde de sa vie. Alors que les choses s'arrangeaient enfin entre elle et Regina, elle venait de tout faire voler en éclats. La brune avait fui le Granny's où elle sentait qu'elle n'avait plus sa place et la Sauveuse s'était élancée à sa suite. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser partir ainsi, elle ne le pouvait plus.

« Regina attends »

Emma lui attrapa le bras et força la brune à la regarder.

\- « Vous venez vous repaître de votre victoire, Swan ? Vous ne pensez pas en avoir assez fait ?

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas tout bousiller entre toi et Robin.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le pire, cracha la brune en faisant lâcher Emma.

\- … ?

\- Le pire c'est que ce soit toi qui m'ait fait un coup pareil. »

Emma resta silencieuse quelques instants. Cette dernière phrase était aussi accablante qu'empreinte d'espoir. Si Robin était un moindre mal comparé à sa trahison, cela ne faisait-il pas d'Emma une personne plus importante aux yeux de Regina que son amant des bois ?

\- « Si j'avais mangé ce chausson au pommes, tu aurais dû me réveiller, lança finalement la blonde.

\- Pardon ?, fit Regina qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Tu détruis mon bonheur et tu remets cette affaire de chausson sur le tapis ? Tu es vraiment...

\- Ce que je veux dire, coupa-t-elle, c'est que tu aurais dû m'embrasser pour me réveiller. »

En disant ces mots, elle avait ancré son regard dans celui la brune comme pour lui assurer la véracité et l'authenticité de son propos. Regina croisa les bras, interdite. Le rouge lui montait aux joues mais le voile de la nuit permettait de cacher ce détail à Emma.

\- « Tu n'es pas mon _True Love_. C'était Robin et je l'ai perdu à cause de toi.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire que mes sentiments sont moins vrais que ceux de Robin, se défendit-elle.

\- C'est un non sens ! As-tu perdu l'esprit ?

\- J'ai toujours été là. Je suis toujours revenue, je t'ai toujours défendue.

\- Tu n'as jamais cessé de détruire ma vie, rétorqua la brune.

\- Tu as sauvé ma vie, tu m'as donnée des souvenirs et une vie et ce n'était que par bonté d'âme ? Ose me dire que tu aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui, la défia-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai fait ça que pour Henry ! Il n'y a que lui qui compte ! Tu n'es que celle qui l'a porté » finit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle s'était rapprochée d'Emma, menaçante,mettant ainsi son visage à quelques centimètres ce celui de la Sauveuse. Emma essayait de rester calme alors que son corps tremblait légèrement. Elle était blessée par ces mots qui la transperçaient de part en part. Ses yeux se firent humides mais elle ne laissa aucune larme trahir l'émotion en son cœur.

« Pourtant, tu cries tellement ton refus que je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que tu ressens la même chose que moi » chuchota Emma dans un souffle.

Elle posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune, pour la faire taire et pour laisser parler ses sentiments. C'était un baiser noyé entre le désir et le désespoir. Regina se surprit elle-même à y répondre. Emma soupira de soulagement et d'aise aussi peut-être. Elle glissa sa main sur la nuque de la brune afin de l'attirer d'avantage vers elle.

Regina posa ses mains sur les épaules de la Sauveuse et la recula vivement. Elle s'éloigna encore d'un pas afin d'instaurer une distance convenable entre elles.

\- « Regina, s'il te plaît. Ne me fuis pas. Laisse-moi une chance.

\- C'est une hérésie. Les gens croiront que je t'ai manipulée, se braqua la Mairesse.

\- Je me fiche de ce que penseront les gens. Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu veux ? »

Emma essaya de prendre la main de la brune mais cette dernière esquiva son geste et croisa les bras.

Elle allait dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Dans un mouvement, elle se volatilisa dans une fumée violette, abandonnant la blonde seule dans la rue.

* * *

Chez elle, Regina pleura. Elle pleura la trahison, Mlle Swan qui rendait les choses toujours plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec la Sauveuse.

Parce que la promesse du True Love de Robin avait éloigné l'espoir que représentait Emma.

Parce que Crochet avait pris la place qu'elle avait souhaitée avoir.

Parce qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de laisser entrer quelqu'un en son cœur.

Parce que la brisure qui serpentait sur son cœur rendait la peur plus vivace que l'espoir du bonheur.

Parce que tout ceci était impossible.

Elle ne pouvait pas aimer Emma. C'était insensé, ce n'était que pure folie. Pourquoi ce mal joli que nous appelons Amour se plait-il à torturer ainsi nos petits cœurs meurtris ?


End file.
